


Doubts

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: She couldn't care less when he saves *her* life.It's happened multiple times now, and is a blatant manipulation tactic every time. He's clearly trying to get her to double back on her morals, to persuade her into defecting and joining his half-assed rebellion.
Relationships: Beck & Paige (Tron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Doubts

She couldn't care less when he saves  _ her _ life.

It's happened multiple times now, and is a  _ blatant  _ manipulation tactic every time. He's  _ clearly  _ trying to get her to double back on her morals, to persuade her into defecting and joining his half-assed rebellion.

No, she doesn't care when he saves her.

But he does save a lot of  _ other _ people. And that, that has meaning to it.

Still, she wouldn't have  _ quite  _ so many doubts if the ones he has to be saving people  _ from  _ was increasingly  _ her  _ army.

"I know we are well past this," she says, at the end of another mission, another mission where  _ her  _ side is starting to look more and more like the bad guys, "but I said once that you should come work for me." She hesitates, she could be derezzed for this next part, "I wish you could. I wish we could live in that world."

"And what  _ I  _ said hasn't changed. You can still come work for  _ me.  _ We're not past that at all"

She almost says yes.


End file.
